


Make Them Suffer

by kyluxicle (LadyCamillus)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo is not at fault, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/pseuds/kyluxicle
Summary: A group of hateful officers assault Hux, degrading and using him in petty revenge. They leave him bound and prone in a store room where Ren then finds him and takes care of him, promising retribution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dark themes!! Emotionally wrecked Hux!! Rape triggers!!!! Only read if you can handle those things. 
> 
> This was inspired by a fanart I saw a while back, but I'm not going to link it because they probably don't want this attached in anyway. 
> 
> Writing this was a bit of an emotional catharsis for me. Hopefully readers might feel the same?

For Kylo Ren the force tended to manifest itself in emotions. Growing up he had felt them more acutely than his peers had and used them to read others, playing their fears and desires to get what he wanted from them. The air of the Finalizer was largely permeated by emotions of single-minded dedication, ambition, anger, and traces of fear. The First Order idealized operating as one body and eliminating the individual, and thus the emotions on the ship seldom changed. 80,000 people operating as well oiled cogs in the machine that they formed.

Rarity, however, did not mean nonexistence.

As he was exiting the bridge late one night, he passed a group of officers that were giving off emotions in waves. Kylo paused after they’d passed him and frowned.

Hatred, satisfaction, and cruel joy. Revenge.

Something had happened where the officers had bypassed a chain of command and took matters into their own hands. They had disturbed the order that everyone on board this ship had pledged to maintain, and Kylo felt his own hatred rear its head. How dare they undermine all that the Order stood for? Punishment would need to be handed out accordingly, but he would take it up with Hux. It was under the general’s division after all.

He had been planning to retire for the evening, but he needed to find out what they had done and then deliver the news to Hux. Silently seething he stepped back into the bridge, his eyes seeking out each offending officer in turn.

With a slow breath, Kylo closed his eyes and reached for the power of the force, extending it towards the nearest officer.

The man’s heart was beating quickly and Kylo felt subtle anxiety creeping in on the exhilaration of whatever he’d done. Breaching the surface of his thoughts, Kylo heard him repeat to himself, “ _He’ll never find out. We made sure of that, there’s no reason to worry about it. We gave that prick what he fucking deserved_.”

Kylo’s frown deepened and he pushed further to see as well as hear his thoughts.

What he saw disgusted him.

They’d accosted another officer, incapacitating and blindfolding him before dragging him into a storage room. After binding his arms and legs, they tore off his clothing—his jacket and shirt completely removed while his pants and underwear were simply pulled to his ankles. They started talking down to him, insulting him, saying everyone knew he fucked his way to the top so why shouldn’t they get a taste of the great General—

Nausea hit Kylo hard enough that he took a step back.

These disgusting sacks of shit had assaulted Hux.

The man whose thoughts he’d been in flinched as Kylo’s rage bled through the connection. He withdrew immediately and considered murdering the lot of them in that instance, but his instincts said that he needed to find Hux first.

Turning quickly on his heel, he left the bridge and reached for the force again, this time focusing on Hux’s energy signature. It took a moment but when he found it his rage flared higher. The general’s usual sharp mind was muddled with pain, fear, hatred, and exhaustion. He’d lost a part of his autonomy and was quickly spiralling into panic because of it.

Kylo doubled his pace, walking as fast as he could without running. It took him three minutes to arrive at the room that the officers had left him in and Kylo only just stopped himself from slamming the door open. He paused with his hand on the handle, sensing Hux’s emotions more acutely now that he was close.

There were so many emotions but hardly a coherent thought. Suddenly worried, Kylo was glad he came here first.

This was wrong.

Carefully he opened the door, trying as best as he could not to startle Hux further. It was a vain attempt though. Kylo’s stomach churned as light from the hall illuminated Hux. He was in a fetal position on the floor, his hands bound behind his back, pants and underwear tangled around his ankles, and a thick blindfold covering his eyes. He flinched hard as he heard the door open, and the movement made light catch on a viscous fluid seeping down Hux’s thighs and onto the floor. _Cum_ , Kylo registered with loathing.

He shut the door behind him before anyone could walk by and turned on the lights. He almost wished he hadn’t.

In full light, Kylo could see cum not only on his buttocks and thighs, but also around his mouth and on his face. Dark bruises covered his hips, arms, legs, and throat, and Hux was shaking like a frightened animal.

 _Wrong_ , Kylo thought again. _This was all wrong, this wasn’t how Hux should ever be._

He took a step forward and Hux’s head snapped towards the sound and he growled.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s get this fucking over with.”

“Hux,” Kylo said weakly as he felt the hatred and fear behind the challenge, though the vocoder hid the softness of his voice.

Hux’s body tensed and Kylo could see his brows furrow at the top of the blindfold. “R-Ren, is that you?”

Kylo cursed and knelt down. Hux flinched again when Kylo touched his head to remove the blindfold before immediately moving to the tie around his wrists. With the fabric gone, Kylo could see that Hux’s eyes were bloodshot and there were smeared tear streaks on either side of his head. As soon as his wrists were free Hux brought them up to his face and wiped away the drying cum and moisture. Another moment later Kylo had the tie around his ankles undone as well.

Hux was still shaking as he dragged himself into a sitting position, wincing as it put pressure on his backside. Shame was the next emotion to come from Hux as he began thinking about how pathetic it was to be found by Ren of all people, for his co-commander to see him at his absolute lowest, to see him so weak—

“Don’t,” Kylo said, looking at Hux with concern, though his mask prevented Hux from seeing it.

Hux laughed without humor, but he choked and it turned to a sob halfway through. He cursed and dropped his head into his hands, unable to prevent himself from crying despite his pride demanding he stop.

Kylo bit the inside of lip, unsure of what to actually do. He could read emotions yes, he could play them to his advantage, but comforting someone? Especially in such a situation? He was lost.

The first step was to get him out of here though.

“Can you stand?” Kylo asked quietly.

Hux’s shoulders shook and he lifted his head, looking up at the ceiling and taking a deep breath, fresh tears still rolling down his cheeks. Another deep breath and he moved to stand up but his pants hindered him too much, so Kylo came around behind him and lifted him beneath his arms. Once standing, Kylo bent down again and grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pants, bringing them up to his thighs and then letting Hux do the rest of it. The general’s face scrunched in disgust as it trapped the cum against his skin. It would only be temporary though. Only until they got to his quarters.

He still looked unsteady on his feet, Kylo hovering behind him incase he lost his footing. While the shaking hadn’t gone away yet, he didn’t seem to be in danger of falling. Kylo grabbed his shirt and jacket, handing them to Hux one at a time for him to put back on.

The pain, hate, and shame were only increasing as Hux came back to himself. Kylo was becoming overwhelmed by the emotions and he felt grief for Hux, knowing that it was so much worse for him.

Being dressed again seemed to give Hux more confidence, but he still hadn’t looked directly at Kylo yet. Hux was ashamed to have been found by him of all people. Kylo understood the feeling. They were rivals of sorts, constantly finding some way to one-up the other, to be better than the other. All of that was irrelevant now. For all that he hated the general sometimes, he would not stoop to using this against him.

Hux approached the door to leave, but stalled. Hesitation. Fear of judgement. Loss of respect.

Hux’s face was still blotchy from crying, his hair was disheveled beyond repair, and his uniform was wrinkled. If anyone saw him, there would be gossip and rumors about why he looked so ruined. His fear of losing respect was a realistic one considering the ambition for power that consistently thrummed through the ship.

“Hux,” Kylo said, still speaking softly. Hux turned his head slightly, acknowledging that he’d heard Kylo without looking at him. “If you wanted... you could wear my cloak. I could carry you. No one would ever know it was you.”

Hux turned and finally looked at him. Disgust showed clearly on his face, though Kylo got the impression that it was directed more at the idea than actually at him.

“Can you not just make people forget?” Hux asked hoarsely.

“I could,” Kylo said with a frown. “But we’ll pass too many people between here and your quarters. The chances that I would miss someone would be high.”

Hux looked away again, and Kylo felt a surge of distrust from him followed by more shame. He waited for Hux to come to a decision, not wanting to push him towards it if he didn’t want it. Eventually though, resignation came from him with a sigh and he gave a short nod of assent.

It took seconds to remove his cloak and then hand it off to Hux who wrinkled his nose in distaste before slipping the garment over his head. His shoulders were much narrower than Kylo's so it draped further down his chest than it did for the knight. Hux reached back and lifted the oversized hood onto his head, huffing as it covered his face to his chin.

“This is ridiculous,” he mumbled as he pushed it back enough so he could see.

“It is,” Kylo said offering him a brief smile before he took a cautious step closer. “I'm going to pick you up now.”

Hux's lips pressed into a tight line but he gave another short nod, watching Kylo's movements with apprehension as he placed one arm at his back and then bent to place the other behind his knees. With a small grunt he picked Hux up, cradling the thinner man against his chest.

“Pull the hood over your face again and cover your arm with the cowl so no one sees the rank insignia.”

Hux followed the instructions with a measure of indignation, but said nothing.

“I'm going to open the door now,” Kylo said quietly and he frowned as Hux stiffened. “If you can, you should relax as though you're unconscious.”

They stood in silence for another minute, Hux still rigid in his arms. Touching like this, Hux's emotions were even more palpable and it fueled Kylo's previous rage. The men who did this would suffer, he would guarantee that, though he was struggling between wanting them dead as soon as possible versus torturing them slowly until they begged for death.

“I can't,” Hux said in a small voice from beneath the hood, and Kylo's heart clenched to hear the obvious emotional pain he was in.

Adjusting his arms, he gripped Hux tighter to his chest. “Okay.”

He used the force to turn the handle and open the door, stepping out into the wide hallway. Hux was shaking again and Kylo was glad that he'd allowed him to carry him, fearing that he might not have made it far in his own. The halls were mostly clear thankfully, but they did have to pass by a squad of troopers as well as several off duty officers once they got closer to Hux's quarters.

Once inside, Kylo carried directly him to the bathroom before setting him down again. Hux took off the cloak and handed it back to Kylo, quickly moving to take off the rest of his clothes. As his shirt and jacket hit the floor, Kylo felt uncertainty rise in him. He wanted to stay with Hux, to help him, but again he didn't know how. He wasn't even sure if Hux wanted his help.

Hux's desire to be rid of his clothes and clean himself overshadowed caring about Kylo's presence. He stripped and stepped into the shower, turning the water hot enough that steam was filling the room within seconds. Hux hissed in pain, whether from the heat or scrubbing too harshly at his skin, Kylo wasn't sure. He decided that until Hux told him to leave that he would stay.

Kylo sat down on the toilet lid and removed his helmet with a hiss of the hydraulics, setting it on the floor next to his feet. He closed his eyes and waited silently, listening to Hux clean himself raw and grunt or hiss in pain.

Anger was building in Hux now, so intensely that Kylo could taste it like iron on his tongue. He was furious. Furious he'd let it happen to him, furious that he hadn't fought back harder. Thoughts of ‘if only’ and ‘what if’ played over in his mind so forcefully that Kylo couldn't help but hear them.

“It's not your fault,” Kylo said above the spray of water, his voice coming out as a croak.

The sound of scrubbing paused and anger momentarily gave way to doubt before resurging.

“What the _fuck_ do you know, Ren?” Hux snapped.

“I saw it in their minds,” he replied grimly. They'd planned it. They'd been careful in their actions. Hux would've needed the force to anticipate their movements.

The water was slammed off and the door of the shower flew open, revealing Hux dripping wet, his skin red and raw as expected. He was livid.

“You knew this would happen?!” he shouted at Kylo. “You saw it in their minds and you fucking did _nothing_? You lowly piece of scum, I knew you were volatile and cruel but this is a new level–”

“I didn't know!” Kylo shouted over him. Hux snarled and stepped forward, fully ready to throttle him. Kylo stood and held a hand out. “I saw it afterwards! I felt their emotions and suspected disobedience so I searched one of their minds for what they did. As soon as I saw it, I came looking for you!”

Hux froze and he studied Kylo intently, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. And then his fury crumpled in on itself and the burst of energy it had given him vanished along with it. His knees buckled, but Kylo caught him before he could fall.

“I promise I didn't know,” he said gripping Hux's shoulders.

Hux had clenched his eyes shut, pain and anger marring his features, and then he nodded his head.

“How…” Hux swallowed. “How much did you see?”

Trusting that Hux wasn't going to fall, Kylo took one hand off his shoulder and reached for a towel, wrapping it around Hux's shoulders.

“Only the beginning. I saw them jump you and drag you into the storage room, and then I saw them take your clothes off. I didn't recognize you in his mind, but that's when they said your name. I came for you right after that.”

Hux nodded, his body beginning to shake again.

“Dry off,” Kylo insisted. “Then you can get dressed.”

All of Hux's movements were slow, but he took to Kylo's direction, removing the towel from his shoulders and beginning to dry himself. By the time he was done, he was shaking twice as hard.

Kylo touched a hand to Hux's back to coax him into the bedroom, and Hux shoved it away, walking mostly steady towards his closet. After dressing in loose sweatpants and an undershirt, Hux moved to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

The sense of wrongness was still fully present in Kylo to see Hux so despondent. He needed to fix this, to somehow make things better.

He slowly approached Hux.

“I'll kill them,” he said fervently. “I'll kill all of them for you.”

“No,” Hux snarled, lifting his head and staring at Kylo with an intense fire behind his eyes. “I will. Bring them to me and I'll cut their cocks off and stuff them down their throat before shoving their balls up their asses. Blind them, mutilate them, rip them apart. Everything to destroy them before they're killed. They will _suffer_.”

Hux held his gaze until his rage broke down to hate and then pain. He shifted and laid on the bed curling in on himself in a way not dissimilar from how Kylo had found him. He covered his face with his hands and Kylo felt the pull to comfort him again. He walked to the bed and then carefully sat down next to Hux. He hesitated for a moment before placing a hand on Hux's bicep in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Hux didn't push him away this time so it must've counted for something.

“How did I let this happen?” Hux asked, his voice muffled by his hands.

“You didn't,” Kylo said. “There was nothing you could've done.”

Hux groaned. “Bull _fucking_ shit,” he said and then took his hands away from his face. “I'm a solider. I'm a general for fucks sake, you don't get here by being weak, I should've been able to counter their attack, to fight back, to- to–” Hux's voice began to shake and the words were cut off by a sob and groan of frustration.

“They're soldiers too. And there were five of them against one of you. Why should you be anticipating an attack from your own men? You didn't do anything wrong Hux.” Kylo ran his hand up to Hux's shoulder and back down again, trying to soothe him. He wished that he'd been with Hux, or that he'd sensed the emotional anomaly before the event rather than afterwards. Surely he would've noticed plans for mutiny if he'd been around them.

But it did no good to dwell on what was. It had happened and now it needed to be dealt with.

Hux was silently crying and Kylo could feel his self-hatred for being so weak. He moved a little further up the bed so he could reach Hux's head and began running his fingers through Hux's hair. Hux still hadn't told him to get out, and he didn't feel any resentment aimed at him so he continued, combing out the tangles of wet hair and lightly scratching his scalp.

Kylo lost track of time but eventually Hux had stopped crying. His emotions—the shame, anger, fear, pain—had diminished into a numb emptiness and Kylo could sense him getting close to sleep out of pure exhaustion.

His hand had moved from Hux's hair to trailing softly along his back. If Hux fell asleep he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do and conceded to just asking.

“Do you want me to leave,” he asked quietly.

Hux stiffened and Kylo's hand stalled in its path. The feeling of weakness was coming from Hux again and Kylo hated it. Protecting Hux had started as a necessity to protecting order, but as they had sat in silence, his conviction has deepened past that level. He vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to keep him safe from now on.

There was no response for several minutes and Kylo started to suspect he wouldn't receive one.

“Stay,” Hux finally whispered.

Relief washed through Kylo and he instinctively leaned down and rested his forehead against the side of Hux's head. Warmth filled him knowing that Hux would allow Kylo to protect him.

“They'll suffer,” he promised.

Hux nodded and reached a hand up to rest on Kylo's head.


End file.
